Partition walls are commonly used in houses and other buildings, especially offices, to optimise available space and to divide a large open space into two or more separate rooms used for different purposes such as, for example, separate offices or booths.
The partitioning may be partial or total, depending on whether the partition walls used are, respectively, lower or equal in height to the room concerned, and may consist of modular components, each formed by a pair of uprights with, extending between them, a panel held in the vertical position by a bases or suitable supports.